


Everleigh Ray's Adventures

by Lumos_fiction



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Mental Illness, Multi, Romance, Self-Harm, Sex, Sexual Tension, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos_fiction/pseuds/Lumos_fiction
Summary: Tiny shorts about Everleigh Ray(OC) in the mortal kombat world.(Slightly alternate to fit what I would like)Most of these weren't appropriate to post elsewhere so here they are.
Relationships: Cassie Cage/Original Female Character(s), Kung Lao/Original Female Character(s), Liu Kang/Original Female Character(s), Raiden/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Everleigh Ray's Adventures

Since I have yet to write anything for this collection of things, i'll just do this little intro.

I'd admit, I'm not the best writer in the world. I am creating this mostly for me and if anyone reads and likes it that's a bonus.  
These shorts will be filled with angsty to sex filled "plots". I mostly write to get my feelings out, so either happy, upset and so on. These shorts won't be perfect and will most likely be short. 

The more this collection fills up the more tags I will add.

I guess, if this is your thing you are glad to stay, I welcome you!


End file.
